I can see us dying
by AlittleKlainer
Summary: BASED ON A SPOILER. Blaine thinks that he is holding Kurt back from his future. Short summary. One Shot. Based on the spoilers and videos of Season 4 episode 4 The Break Up.


I can see us dying

**BASED ON A SPOILER. DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.**

**A/N Hi, so I was planning on finishing the other story I started a while back before I posted anything else but, due to Klaine's upcoming storyline (NO RIB DON'T BREAK UP MY KLAINE) I decided I was going to write one like this. This is just one of the scenarios I have in my head for 'The Break Up' so I will probably post more than one story like this. All will be incredibly short One Shots, unless I decide that I can take the story further, in which case, I will continue it. If its really bad, I'm sorry x This is my first attempt at a fan fiction based on a spoiler. Just like Instead of In New York, Normal is Blaine and other speech. Italics are Kurt.**

Blaine watched silently as Kurt and Rachel talked enthusiastically about New York. He watched as Kurt's eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. He looked like a child on Christmas.

Blaine knew that Kurt belonged out here. He knew that Kurt was far too good for Lima, Ohio and he needed to get out. As soon as possible. He couldn't do that if Blaine remained a part of his life.

. . .

_Kurt noticed that Blaine was incredibly quiet. He had barely said a word since they met up with Finn and Rachel a good few hours ago. He looked as if he had a large weight on his shoulders and he sat slightly slouched in his chair in the restaurant. He looked like he was deep in thought and he was frowning. Kurt had tried many times to include him in the conversation he was having with Rachel but all he got was simple one word answers of sounds of agreement or acknowledgment. Even Finn was participating in the conversation more than he was. Kurt was beginning to get really worried._

. . .

After they finished their meal, the two couples headed to Battery Park for a moonlit walk. Finn and Rachel walked a good distance ahead of Kurt and Blaine, leaving the two boys alone for the first time that evening. Blaine remained silent for a long time, savouring the last few moments before. . .

He needed to do it soon, before he chickened out. He knew he never would if he didn't do it now. He only wished he knew how.

. . .

_Blaine still hadn't really said anything, leaving Kurt feeling extremely awkward. He knew that there was something bothering Blaine and really wished he knew what. He just didn't want to push him. He knew Blaine would tell him when he was ready. He just wished that was soon._

. . .

After about another 10 minutes of silence, Blaine took a deep, shaky breath. It was now or never.

He slowed his pace until he came to a stop. Kurt realised he was no longer moving and stopped too. Blaine still didn't speak straight away. He looked between his hands and Kurt for a number of long, dragged out seconds. Blaine was thankful for the increase in time, but all the same, wished that it would speed up as he plucked up the courage to do one of the hardest things he had ever done. Eventually he spoke.

"Kurt". He breathed out, raising his gaze to look in his eyes. Kurt raised his gaze too and Blaine felt his stomach twisting into intricate knots inside him as their eyes met. He inhaled another long breath before continuing. "I love you. I will always love you. And. . .let me say, this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. But. . .I have to do it. I **have **to." He shifted his gaze back to his hands, not wanting to see the look of realisation appear on Kurt's face.

He didn't see Kurt's eyes widen and begin to pool with tears and he didn't see the look, a mixture between shock and worry appear on his face. Blaine didn't see this, he just continued speaking.

"I don't want you to think for a minute that I want this. I don't. It's **amazing** that you would be willing to wait a year for me in Lima, but I just. . .I can't let you do that, Kurt. If I do, then I am a horrible person and you deserve more than that. You belong out here. You're too good for Lima, Kurt and you need to get out as soon as possible. I can't let you sit around and wait for me".

"Which is why I have to so this today. I need to let you go".

"_No"._

"Kurt, let me finish. I know you don't want this, but, a few years down the line, you're going to be grateful and you're not even going to remember me. You're going to find someo-"

"_No". _Kurt said again. Blaine made the mistake of looking up to Kurt and instantly regretted it. Warm tears were trailing down Kurt's porcelain cheeks and he had raised a hand to cover his mouth in shock. His eyes were as wide as saucers and it made Blaine want to take back everything he had said. But he couldn't. It would benefit Kurt in the long run. Even if he didn't understand it now.

"Yes, Kurt. I don't want to do this either. But we have to. I'm doing this for y-you Kurt." Blaine told him, voice breaking a little. He ignored it and continued speaking anyway. "I c-cant let you throw away your future. . .or put it on hold or. . .whatever, because of m-me. Which is why. . .we. . . We have t-to. . . To b-break. . .break up". He finally finished, faltering a lot on the last sentence. Blaine felt as if he was going to stop breathing and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it was going to explode. He felt sick. He felt incomplete. Like part of him had left with his words when they left his mouth. He looked up at Kurt, who hadn't shown any reaction. He had frozen completely and Blaine was about to check to make sure he was still breathing when a voice stopped him. And Blaine was relieved yet terrified to hear that voice.

"_No." _Kurt said for the third time that night. _"No stop. Just stop it!" _He shouted then took of speedily down the path, quiet sobs filling the silence that had been left in Kurt's place.

Blaine watched blankly as the figure of the person he loved grew further and further away, until finally, he disappeared from Blaine's view.

Only then did he realise that Kurt Hummel had just walked out of his life.

Only then did he allow himself to truly and utterly break.

And Blaine was unsure whether he could ever be fixed.

**A/N tada x Like I said before, I may upload more one shots like this as I have a trillion and one scenarios in my head of how this scene could go. This is the one that I would be most OK with happening. DOWN WITH SEBLAINE. Reviews ? Follow me on twitter at Clo_CrissColfer.**


End file.
